


【召黑】势均力敌

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 5月金主约稿2要求：召黑abo，互损，蒙眼play，捆绑，召唤龙神附体
Kudos: 8





	【召黑】势均力敌

从迷糊的睡眠中缓缓苏醒，迎接黑魔的不是温暖舒适的宝石兽睡床，而是一张没有坐垫的木头座椅。他不知道自己在这张座椅上坐了多久，只觉得硬邦邦的椅面让屁股酸疼得不行，两条腿也被尖锐的边缘压得发麻，稍微抬起肩膀就能察觉到胳膊被绳索固定住悬在空中，末端的手指也因为缺乏血液流动而快要失去知觉。双眼被密不透光的眼罩紧紧绑住，所处的环境散发出阴凉湿冷的潮气，然而“犯人”却没有堵住他的嘴。  
他清楚地知道策划这起绑架案的“犯人”是谁，也知道那个人一直站在自己面前，散发着不算浓烈的alpha信息素，打算看着自己如何在冷静中逐渐产生情欲。这不是黑魔第一次被召唤丢到地下室里关禁闭，他们的爱情从确立的那一秒开始就没有任何甜蜜与温馨可言，言语上的攻击、肢体间的搏斗，甚至是下药囚禁都见惯不怪。他的胳膊上至今还留着召唤用那把羽毛笔的笔尖刺下的一道道划痕，而召唤的腰腹上也布满了他用冰火魔法轰炸出的一片片褶皱与疤痕。他们会在做爱的时候互相揪住对方的衣领，不留情面地说着在旁人听来足够伤人的话语，两具躯体纠缠在一起让快感淹没彼此，最后在所到之处留下体液和血液混杂的泥泞。  
黑魔觉得召唤的脑袋不正常，也许是因为研究亚拉戈魔法到疯魔的地步，听说那些亚拉戈法师一个个都奇葩到无法理解。就好像他明明是个完美的alpha却成天担心被标记烙印的omega跟着别人跑了，在公共场合所有队员都在商量接下来的攻略时突然释放出强烈的信息素让自己一个腿软倒在对方怀里，然后不做任何解释就把自己拖进路边的巷子里按在墙上来了一发。黑魔不止一次骂过召唤不可理喻、精虫上脑，回应他的无非是一次又一次在生殖腔里的操弄，最后还要存着射进来的一肚子精液打完剩下的副本。  
当然黑魔觉得自己也不是什么正常人，哪有人会跟这种占有欲和精力都旺盛得出奇且出口成脏的人在一起，可黑魔他偏偏就答应了烙印的请求，和召唤一同接受了十二神的祝福。这么多年来他无数次地接受了召唤的无理取闹，包容了对方施加的伤害，而他也以同样的方式反击过去，待二人都气喘吁吁再也挥不动拳头，又紧紧相拥吻到透不过气。  
他们是势均力敌的对手，也是无法分舍的恋人。  
“哼嗯……”空气中那股可可豆的味道越来越浓，带上了越来越强的侵略感，黑魔不由得吞了口唾液，感到自己的嘴巴和喉咙越来越干，而处在阴冷地下室里冷飕飕的身体也逐渐有了发热的趋势。他现在并不处在发情期，身体却因为自己alpha散发出的信息素开始进入状态，只能说明召唤今天是要在这儿把他给操到合不拢腿。而他不会去反抗，不如说他享受这样被召唤控制一切感官的性爱。  
黑魔觉得脸有些发烫，些微起了感觉的乳尖想要被人用力揉捏，后穴也开始漫上了一种痒痒的空虚感，就连内裤里的那根沉睡的阴茎也被召唤的信息素唤起有了抬头的欲望。可是他的双手无法挣脱那些束缚，只能靠磨蹭自己的衣物来缓解。然而被囚禁的身体做不出多大幅度的动作，说是磨蹭衣物也不过是扭扭身子挺挺腰，不但缓解不了体内的躁动，反倒让情欲催生得更快。他不时发出微弱的低吟，脖子后面那块腺体在诱导发情的影响下开始发疼发胀，让他产生渴望被啃咬腺体再次标记的念头。然而他的alpha就站在他面前，居高临下地看着他卷入情欲的沼泽越陷越深，这种折磨对任何一个omega都是一种煎熬。  
“有了舞伴就这么开心吗？那个骚货在你面前扭几下屁股你就心甘情愿和他跑了？”召唤的声音打破了地下室里的宁静，他向前几步，手指捏着黑魔的下巴说道，“原来你喜欢的是那种衣着暴露卖弄风骚的贱人啊，是不是还想被他压在身下发出娇喘？”  
啊，原来今天被关禁闭是这个原因。黑魔想到白天他们在招募版上看到了一支渡劫队，就好心过去帮忙，结果队里的舞者把舞伴给了自己的事。黑魔心里翻了几个白眼，对于召唤的蛮不讲理感到头疼，不过嘴上还是不打算输给召唤分毫：“对啊，他看出来我比你厉害，比你更强，我更能配得上第一的宝座，而你只配在我身后当个来回打杂的工具人。”确实，黑魔是个比很多alpha还要强的omega，拿起法杖咏唱咒语造成恐怖伤害的他完全让人看不出是个弱小的omega。  
“啪——”召唤的巴掌重重落在了黑魔的脸上。  
火辣辣的疼痛传来，让原本就有些红晕的脸颊宛若熟透了的苹果。黑魔听到召唤骂了一句婊子，然后召唤的手就从自己的下巴移到了那侧发疼的脸颊，无比心疼地抚摸着。他的头被召唤捧起，紧接着那亲吻了无数遍的温柔的唇朝他贴过来。召唤像是第一次和人接吻一样拘谨着放不开，只在黑魔的唇瓣上小心翼翼地蹭着，偶尔探出一点舌尖将二人相贴的地方弄湿润。然而黑魔知道这又是召唤的鬼把戏，不给自己渴望的热烈的接吻，只是用浅浅的触碰把自己的欲望撩拨得更加强烈。  
“唔！”果不其然，召唤突然露出尖利的犬牙刺破了黑魔的嘴唇，猩红的血液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“胆敢有下次我让你一辈子只能跪在地上，像条狗一样活着，”召唤的双手揪住黑魔胸前的衣扣，然后猛地用劲把整件衬衫撕开，露出了黑魔带有伤痕和吻痕的上半身，“听好了，能打败你的只有我，能支配你的也只有我。”他突然释放出更强烈的信息素，然后一把扯掉黑魔的腰带，将黑魔顶在内裤里龟头冒出清液的阴茎掏出来用力握住，在黑魔吃痛的声音中咬上对方的耳廓：“你只能是我的。”  
黑魔觉得自己大概是没救了，竟然被召唤的话语彻底唤醒全部情欲，在召唤手里卡住的阴茎甚至有了要射的意思。他看不见召唤，但他知道召唤的另一只手是如何从他的脖颈摸到胸前再到下腹，每一次指腹与皮肤的接触都仿佛能带来一串电流，让黑魔光靠触碰后穴就湿得不行，穴口微微张合期待粗硬的肉棒狠狠插入。他本能地往前挺腰将自己送到召唤手中，讨好似的发出难耐的喘息勾引召唤快点填满自己。他感到空气的味道都变了，原先浓郁的可可豆的气味中混杂了几丝冰凉的薄荷味，才后知后觉是自己控制不住腺体而释放出的信息素。  
“才这么点挑拨你就开始湿了？真是臭不要脸的母狗。”召唤根本没有认真撸动几下黑魔的阴茎，就能看到他屁股下那张椅子有了些水渍，再看看魔已经完全潮红的脸颊，不用猜都知道他身下淫水泛滥成什么样。黑魔的喘息声越来越重，鲜红的舌尖的微微吐露在外，胸膛的起伏也越来越明显，对这副身体不能再熟悉的召唤却在黑魔即将高潮的时候松开了双手，把人扔在左右为难的档口足足有几分钟，然后抬起右脚对准那根在空气中显得愈发可怜的阴茎踩了上去。  
“你他妈——”召唤这一踩让黑魔几乎产生了自己要断子绝孙的错觉，疼得太阳穴的青筋都爆了起来。粗糙的鞋底死死压着敏感的根部和囊袋，快要冲上脑门的快感一瞬间与碾压的疼痛一齐袭来，无处发泄的黑魔仰着头露出痛苦的表情。发情期本就敏感的身体根本经不起这种折腾，他只觉得下身快要爆炸，一股精液已经涌入了尿道却被召唤拘束着甚至有了回流的趋势。  
“求我啊，求我放过你，让你高潮。”召唤坏笑着用鞋尖在黑魔的冠状沟上用力。  
“做梦！”黑魔他就是死，被发情期的情潮彻底摧毁理智，也不可能对面前这个卑劣的家伙低头。  
“是吗，本来我还打算直接填满你的生殖腔呢，”召唤说着把脚放下，从口袋里掏出一段丝带系在黑魔的阴茎上打了个死结。他麻利地脱下自己的裤子，早就硬得发疼的阴茎拍在黑魔脸上，“给我舔，没能让我满意的话你的舌头也别想留着了。”  
黑魔呸了一声，浓郁的alpha气味一下子钻入鼻腔差点让他大脑宕机，生理上压倒的威迫促使黑魔张开嘴含住召唤的阴茎。这根吃了无数次的肉棒不论何时都大得黑魔牙关酸痛，更何况他现在视野被眼罩阻挡，双手也悬在空中，一个失误都能让召唤对他施加伤害，只能遵循本能和记忆吞吐硕大的柱身，舌头与牙齿并用寻找能让召唤舒服的地带。然而召唤像没了耐心一般，直接扣着黑魔的脑袋按在自己的胯上，不顾他还未适应口腔的巨物就顶到了喉咙来回抽插。黑魔感到无比恶心，但自家alpha的气味却让恶心感很快被压下去，过大的阴茎让他难以活动舌头，一下下猛烈的撞击让喉部和舌根下意识地收缩。他被召唤扣得喘不过气，艰难地咽下那些带着腥涩味道的清液，却让他涌出更多的兴奋感。下身被丝带绑着射不出来，后穴也空空地只能淌出淫水，就连胸前那两粒红肿挺立的乳尖也没有得到抚摸。好想射精，好想被填满，好想被召唤咬破腺体哭喊着高潮。黑魔不得不承认在生理层面上他永远不可能是召唤的对手，现在脑袋里好似有无数个核爆乱炸，震荡着残存的理智，快被玩坏的恐惧感浮上心头，逼出的泪水将眼罩打湿。  
召唤饶有兴致地看着黑魔的泪水从眼罩里一道一道地流下，发出痛苦的呜咽向自己求饶。他把阴茎从黑魔嘴里拔出，解开黑魔的眼罩随意撸动几下就射在黑魔满是泪水的脸上。“你真应该去好好照一下镜子，看看你这张脸蛋有多色情。”他俯下身子与黑魔接吻，粗暴地撬开了黑魔的牙齿，在黑魔的嘴里扫荡着搅动出水声。结束后召唤牵出银丝，然后把黑魔脸上混杂在一起的液体悉数舔去，最后停留在黑魔的眼角留下深深一吻。  
不知何时束缚自己的绳索被召唤解开，重获自由的黑魔却顾不上已经被勒出红印，用尽最后一点力气紧紧抱住召唤，一个踉跄二人都栽倒在地上。“给我……我要……”他整个人趴在召唤的身上，贪婪地呼吸着属于自己的alpha的气味，再无平时盛气凌人的形象，“操我，把我操坏……”  
召唤一个翻身把怀中的黑魔压在身下，叫黑魔主动撅起屁股露出滴水不停的后穴。发情期内湿润柔软的穴道不需要多少扩张就能轻松进入，召唤刚一插入寂寞难耐的后穴就被四周的软肉紧紧包围，仿佛要他现在就把浓浓的精液交代出来。他轻车熟路地找到能让黑魔爽到失神的阳心，一个挺腰在那阳心上狠狠顶弄了数十秒，他听到身下的黑魔发出满足的呻吟，连脚趾都舒服地蜷曲起来。他把阴茎退出大半，让穴道内的淫水流出些许，又猛地插入重重抵在阳心，如此深入浅出让黑魔爽得说不出完整的词句，只剩停不下来的浪叫。  
“让我射、求、求你……”黑魔被召唤顶了几下阳心就把持不住，连绵不绝的快感使他的后穴不由自主地收缩，而前端更是胀得快要忍受不住，被丝带裹紧而发紫的阴茎却只能堪堪冒出少量的浊液。他的手颤抖着摸上自己的阴茎，可是怎么也打不开死结。  
不够，惩罚得还不够。“现在就给你松绑也太便宜你了，如果明天你又和别人勾搭上呢？必须给你深刻的教训才行。”召唤说着俯下身子，张开嘴罩住黑魔的腺体，一个用力将腺体咬破。他在心中默念咒语，调动起全身所有以太，将更加浓烈的信息素和以太一同注入黑魔体内。身下的黑魔只能发出痛苦的哀嚎，拼命扭动身子想要从非人的折磨中逃脱，却只能被进入龙神附体状态力气猛增的召唤死死压制住，在后穴被不停顶撞的同时承受后劲传来的剧烈疼痛。  
在性爱中为了教训黑魔开爆发召唤比之前更加恐怖，连双眼都泛出金色的光。他疯狂地在黑魔体内抽插，阴茎在仿佛生来就契合无比的穴道里逐渐胀大，每一次挺入都先碾压过黑魔的阳心再进得更深。他顶到了黑魔微微张开的生殖腔口，感受到身下的人突然颤抖停住了哀嚎，不等人缓过神来就凝聚起更多力量朝腔口发动进攻。召唤毫无保留地燃烧着自己的以太，像是要召唤出蛮神一般马力全开地把腔口一点点撑开，在黑魔的哭声中挺进龟头。他再次感叹自己和黑魔简直是天作之合，他的囊袋拍击在黑魔阴部的同时粗长的柱身正好能碰到比穴道更为柔软的腔壁。召唤发疯似的抽送着，alpha的本能让他在自己omega的生殖腔里更加卖力地顶弄，恨不得自己化身为蛮神，将身下黑魔精炼成自己唯一的信徒，让他的眼中永远只有自己，双腿只为自己打开。  
黑魔的意识早就被召唤顶得全无，浑身上下仅剩潮涌般密集的快感。他被召唤操得止不住泪水，狠狠地撞击下胸前的乳尖也与冰凉的木地板来回摩擦到红肿。身后的召唤体温烫得惊人，仿佛要把自己也一并融化一般。后穴和腔内过多的快感让他感受不到前端的痛苦，在召唤疯狂的抽插中他只觉得快要喘不过气。他的后穴又一次痉挛地收缩，同时腔内也喷出一股一股的液体，无力地享受潮吹带来的灭顶的快感。  
他的脑袋开始恍惚，但体内那根巨物还没有收手的打算，于是他咬着召唤被翻了个面，涕泪横流地看着召唤不知疲惫地在自己体内挺进抽出，隐约感受到四周的以太都发生了变化。他总感觉下一秒就会被召唤操死，可是持续的快感又把他拉回现实。他记不清自己到底潮吹了多少次，只是惊讶于omega竟然会在发情期里变得如此欲求不满。他的召唤压在他的身上，咬破了乳尖，咬破了肩膀，自己却感觉不到疼痛。他多多少少认为自己也没有输给召唤，被人操到这个地步他还没有彻底晕厥，除了使用过度的嗓子已经发不出声音以外。  
“衣冠禽兽。”他用沙哑的声音形容上衣还好好穿着衬衫的召唤。紧接着他听到了召唤的低吼，生殖腔终于被射得满满当当。  
“这把算打个平手，下回我一定会赢回来。”召唤没有在黑魔体内温存，射完后直接退出来，大股精液从黑魔闭不上的后穴流到木底板上汇成一滩。他在地上摸到了尖锐的东西割断了黑魔阴茎上的丝带，那根不知被束缚多久的东西射出精液后没有软下，于是又用手帮忙撸了几下，直到小孔突然涌出一股带点黄色的尿液。  
召唤从地上站起来，看着躺在自己淫液里目光涣散的黑魔，捡起地上被扯掉几颗扣子的衬衫给人盖上，然后关上了地下室的门独自离开。  



End file.
